kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 68
Gandharva always knew that his promise with Agni could be easily broken, but faced with Agni's sense of fairness, Gandharva wanted to be just as fair. Shess brings Leny to a field of pink flowers in the vicinity of Kalibloom. Leny finds it beautiful, and admits she loves the human realm. Shess had taken her to the sura realm after the N0 Cataclysm in order to protect her, as she was an orphaned Half with nobody to protect her. However, the sura realm was red and creepy, and filled with scary people, and she wanted nothing but to return to the human realm. Gandharva approaches them and expresses disappointment that one of Airavata's closest associates has joined Sagara. He deduces that the rest of the Kinnara clan are also in on her plan, despite their sense of justice. When Leny tries to correct him, he gets angry at her. The scared Leny then hides behind Shess, who informs Gandharva that he'll regard anyone who means harm to him or to Leny to be an enemy. Gandharva is dismayed that the rakshasa is now stronger than him, but notes that he's still the king of the Gandharva clan. Shess asks him to calm down, and Gandharva admits that he's feeling awful because he may never find his daughter, yet he's being manipulated by a swindler. Shess cannot guess his feelings, since he has never had a child, but asks Gandharva to recover his composure for the sake of his clan, and to avoid aiding his enemies indirectly. Gandharva realizes that Shess is not on Sagara's side, and learns from him that Maruna has joined Sagara to attack Atera. Gandharva is furious that Maruna has broken the promise with Agni. Even though the promise was valid as long as Agni's priestess is safe, Gandharva knows that Agni would also treasure anything that his priestess holds dear. Gandharva is the same way with Shakuntala. Thinking back to his daughter, who asked her father not to fight Agni, he mentally apologizes for what will happen, since Agni will assume that Gandharva lied to him, regret trusting a nastika, and become just like the other gods, who'll use any means necessary to achieve their ends. However, Shess offers to take Gandharva to Atera. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Gandharva): I am so sorry for being late... I fell asleep and woke up in middle of night. Being late to work puts me into a horrible cycle of lateness... This is really sad... ** (Shess): This webtoon has progressed further than the Best Challenge version, which ended when Leez and Asha had just left Atera. But the order of some events have changed this time. Shess appeared later and Gandharva appeared earlier than they did in the Best Challenge version. ** (Leny): The simplicity of Leny's clothes shows how busy the author has been. My designs are poor. I wanted to be a designer when I was little... Of course, I soon gave up after learning the sad truth. ** Where is Leez? I have repeatedly shown the date, 12/2 and 12/3. The events of this episode happen the same time as Ep.61, before she enters the water channel. * Shess and Leny are first seen as silhouettes coming through the gate opened by God Kubera. * Gandharva mentions Airavata. In an earlier flashback, we see Sagara suggest that Manasvin find Airavata. * Shess is also Airavata's son. * Shess mentions that he has never had a child. In The Finite, he does mention that he's had many lovers, however. * When Shess asks Gandharva to regain composure for the sake of his clan, he is referring to how his clan is being affected by Gandharva's emotional resonance. * According to Currygom's blog, Shess took Leny along because her father died trying to protect her during the Cataclysm. Her mother had already died by then. Since Halfs were persecuted afterwards, Leny wouldn't be safe on her own in the human realm. References